Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle, and particularly to a technique for controlling an output voltage from a converter in a vehicle incorporating a motor driven by electric power supplied through a converter and an inverter.
Description of the Background Art
A hybrid car, a fuel cell car, and an electric car which incorporate an electric motor as a drive source have been known. For example, a three-phase AC motor is employed as the electric motor. Such an electric motor is supplied with AC power from an inverter.
Various techniques can be used for controlling an inverter. By way of example of a technique used for controlling an inverter, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-311768 discloses maintaining a degree of modulation in voltage conversion by an inverter at a target value.